


The Silence

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Gen, Horror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seas were supposed to be place of tranquility and peace. With the currents and the motions, it was hard for someone to feel otherwise. The people of the sea, more commonly known as Mer-People, were a peaceful clan. </p><p>King Poseidon was a kind man, ruling over all with his heir and son, Perseus. He kept order. He kept peace.</p><p>That was until a single Mer-Person went astray. She dreamed too big. She was too ambitious.</p><p>She had no mercy.</p><p>She created a new kind of Mer-People. A new race. A contorted, twisted species. An experimental horror. A mistake. This species should have never been created. They were death, destruction and remorse. They were The Silence. </p><p>It was up to Prince Perseus to destroy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

Around and around, she swam in frustrating circles, her intense green eyes flashing dangerously. The cave she resided in was illuminated by a soft glow, thanks to the dwelling Predatory Tunicates. Each time she swam by, her green tail whipping around, the brown scales dotting her forearms, tail, stomach and face flashed, glinting in the dull glow, the Tunicates wobbled and flailed their mouths where they stood, as though they wanted to flee. Sadly, for them, they could not free themselves, being rooted to the ground. They were forced to illuminate the cave with soft, eerie blue glows from their transparent heads.   
  
Letting out a shriek, she flapped her tail in a frustrated motion, her hands pulling on her long brown hair. She paid no mind to the Hatchetfish trying to chew on the stem of the Tunicate, only for the luminous fish to quickly eat the small bottom feeder. She didn't flinch when one of the lights flickered, the body of the Hatchetfish sliding down the Tunicate's neck. The Anglerfish produced enough light for the momentary lapse.   
  
She was tempted to smack her fin against the wall of the cave, if she didn't already know it would hurt more than it would cause satisfaction. He had denied her again. Again! How dare that fool of a king Poseidon deny her a living space inside the Palace? He had plenty of room! He was just scared that she would do something to his wife and son, Amphitrite and Perseus. She cared not about those fools!  
  
She deserved a spot in the Palace. To be among the best Mer-People and to live in the best pearl with the best coral and seashells.  
  
But Poseidon had denied her again! She was the best. She deserved the best. And Poseidon's Palace was the best. He was the king. He ruled over them all. She wanted that.  _She deserved that._  
  
She would get it. No matter what it took. She would have what she rightfully deserved. She would go to any lengths to achieve her goal. A feral smile graced her pale face, making the skin around her scales crinkle ever-so-slightly. She would be pretty, but the crazed look in her eyes and the jerky motions of her limbs were the signs of someone who had fallen into lunacy, and wasn't likely to return. The cruel twisting of lips and eerie lighting made the lesser creatures gathered around her cower.   
  
It took her a whole days worth of pondering and frustrated pacing before she finally came up with a suitable option. She would just have to create a new species. Beasts, willing to follow her every command. She could easily take parts from corpses, and could most likely bribe the magician, Hecate to combine them for her. She could make many this way. They didn't have to actually be alive. They just had to be...sentient. That was the word she was looking for.   
  
They would have to be able to take orders, who to kill and who not to kill.   
  
She could manage this. Eventually, with a delicate touch and a careful mind.   
  
They would be destruction. They would be death. They would strike fear into others hearts, rendering them paralyzed. She laughed; a evil, slightly hysterical sound. Fools, Mer-People were. That included Poseidon, the heir to the throne, Perseus, and all the others that would no doubt try and get in her way.   
  
Death. Destruction. Ruins. Sorrow. Fear. Oh,  _delicious fear.  
_  
They would all regret trying to spite her. Especially Poseidon. She would strangle him herself, watching the emotions racing across his face, before settling on fear as he stared her in the eyes.   
  
Fear. She loved it.  
  
~~~  
  
She knew when she started this seemingly impossible project these beings would not be anything close to Mer-People standards. She had pulled bits and pieces of many fish corpses, obviously. There was no way they would be anything close to herself and the others.   
  
But, she didn't want them to be. These beings would strike fear into the hearts off all those who dared to defy her. They would listen to her only. She loved the little feature she added as well. How useful it would be, that her beautiful creatures could imitate any sound they heard. Next to her other pets, they would be ruthless, merciless.  
  
She would tear down the Palace that Poseidon so wrongly ruled in. She would kill all but those who were unwilling to be under her command. She would build again. Well, have her creatures build for her. It would be better. Bigger. She would rule all of the sea.   
  
She smiled in satisfaction as her creature looked at her thoughtlessly. Her masterpiece. They would all see it as a mistake. No. They were much more.   
  
They were many things. Death. Destruction.   
  
 _Fear._  



	2. Celebrations

Poseidon shifted in his throne, an uneasy look on his face. Something was wrong. The currents were off. It felt as though something was...throwing off the balance, the carefully made and crafted balance between predator and prey, peace and war, life and death.   
  
Poseidon frowned. There hadn't been a war in more than a millennium, and he was proud to say so. He had ruled over The Waters since his father, Cronus, had finished preparing him, leaving it in his hands. It was very unlikely if something were to happen. The Waters had were naturally calming. Even now, he felt his uneasy slipping away slowly as his fin fluttered.   
  
But, restless, he swam off his thrown, his tail flapping back and forth, agitated.   
  
He attempted to sooth himself by looking over his kingdom, his Palace, but the many blues and greens that reflected the many shades of his tail did nothing to calm his jumping nerves for once. He sighed, and rubbed his face, scratching the black scales that littered his flesh absentmindedly.   
  
Again, a feeling washed over him, as though a cold bout of The Waters had washed over him, without any warning at all. His eyes, all colors of the sea, flashed fearfully. He hadn't felt like this since...he shuddered, and shook his head. Something was wrong. Something upset the balance. Something was causing pandemonium. He could feel it. It was causing unnatural vibrations in the sea.   
  
"Father?" A younger male voice spoke out, making Poseidon's head snap up. His son, Perseus watched him carefully, his eyes reflecting the mood of the sea, his black tail flicking back and forth nervously, and hair floating about his face. Poseidon smiled tensely, though it did nothing reassure his son.   
  
No doubt his son, his heir, had felt the disturbance as well. Poseidon sighed, looking at the translucent glass with old eyes. He looked back at his son, face worried. "I do not know, son. I fear the worst. I haven't felt a disturbance such as this since I was little younger than you, but at the time my father was still teaching me, so I took my ruling not long after. I just hope tradition wont repeat itself," he said, tail flapping rapidly.   
  
Perseus frowned, eyes troubled and face concerned. "I'm sure it wont, father. Most likely a hatchet fish was chewing on a shark corpse. You know how they never understood the laws against a lesser being such as itself feeding off such a large threat," Perseus said reassuringly, though the excuse didn't sound correct, or even possible to his own ears.   
  
Poseidon, though, seemed to ignore it. He was tired. Many of the smaller fishes had been complaining, not to mention the yearly festival coming up, celebrating the ruling of himself. "Yes, yes, most likely." He sighed. "Why don't you go over the plans for a celebration." He said, wearily swimming back to his chair.   
  
"Yes, father," Perseus said, nodding and quickly swimming out of the grand front room of Poseidon's Palace. Poseidon watched till he could no longer see the purple scales littering his sons back, and slumped in his chair.   
  
Meanwhile, Perseus swam quickly through the halls, his hair getting pulled away from his face. He swam til he came to his own quarters, where he had been resting with his childhood friends til be felt the shift in The Waters.   
  
He swam through the archway, batting seaweed out of his face. Hunter looked up from what he was doing, black hair floating around his face. His green eyes showed concern upon seeing Perseus.   
  
"What happened, Percy?" He asked, making Ash snap his head up, silver hair slapping him in the face, having not noticed Percy's arrival.   
  
"Somethings...wrong. Upset the balance." Percy murmured, shaking his head.   
  
They both frowned, sharing a glance, eyebrows furrowing. "Like what?" Ash asked quietly, voice concerned.   
  
"I...don't know. It feels...it feels like death. But there aren't any reports as such. Father would have told me. It's...a disturbance. I don't know how to explain it." Percy sighed, flopping onto his bed, somehow managing to do it gracefully, making Hunter glare. He was the youngest, and the clumsy one of the group. He would never be able to pull that off.   
  
"Any ideas?" Hunter asked, flopping awkwardly on the huge bed to get more comfortable, black scales of his arms and back glinting as he moved to his stomach.   
  
"Honestly? No. I've never felt anything like this." Percy said, sighing.  
  
Ash scratched at a scale on his shoulder thoughtfully, the silver scale almost impossible to see with how pale he was. Though, most Mer-People were pale. None dared to go up to where the light from The Great Perl touched The Waters. Where the Mer-People lived was a dark place, most the light being from passing Anglerfish and the rooted Tunicate. It made the people with darker scales look menacing. You couldn't even see the dark purple scales littering the black tail, whereas the black scales littering his fathers multiple green tail were easily spotted.   
  
"Any ideas in that big brain of yours, Ash?" Hunter asked, fluttering his eyelashes.   
  
"No. I have no idea," He confessed, looking just as unsettled as Percy felt.  
  
"Well...maybe it's nothing," Percy said after a moment of tense silence. "we should get going. Father wanted us to look over some things for the celebration in a few days," Percy announced, quickly getting up and floating near the door. Hunter flailed slightly, struggling to get up easily, green tail flapping while Ash snorted at him.    
  
"You're going to end up walking into a wall one of these days, knocking yourself out," Percy mused, rolling his eyes. Hunter huffed.   
  
"You mean again?" Ash broke in, a small smile on his lips.   
  
"Whatever, squidholes." Hunter said, face red.  
  
"Don't even try, shark fucker." Percy snorted, swimming easily out of the seaweed. The two followed behind him, Hunter looking mildly surprised he didn't get tangled in them. Again.  
  
~~~  
  
The Palace was full of Mer-People, the majority of the population having arrived for the parting. Bright and dark colors flashed against the glass of the Palace, the intricate angles and tilts giving off the most light, with the strategically positioned Anglerfish.   
  
Percy smiled at the multitude of Mer-Persons from his place next to his fathers thrown. Though, the smile was strained. He glanced at his father, watching as his old face reflected Percy's feelings before going neutral. The feeling of unease had been growing, making the king and prince of The Waters agitated, and restless the past few days.   
  
But, the celebrations were already almost over, and there had been no sign of disturbance thus far. Father and heir were starting to relax. Slowly, but still.   
  
That was when a quake shook the sand beds, rock walls and coral mazes. The Anglerfish cut off the lights, as suddenly as the quake. It was dead silent for two moments after the shake, before a piercing scream ripped through the air, chilling the blood of everyone in the room. 


	3. Red

Percy felt as though he may be having a panic attack. 

Screams ripped through the air, the sounds emanating from Mer-People of all kind, Mer-Man, Mer-Maiden, or Mer-Guppies. It made Percy's blood run cold and his fins flare. He shot off into the darkness, the flashing light of the Anglerfish lighting his way, preventing him from running into walls and people just barely. As he passed over the heads of his fleeting people, what he saw horrified him.  
  
Dead bodies, tails either ripped or torn off completely. Bite marks covered them, and Percy coughed as he breathed in the blood curling up in stalks. Limbs where splayed everywhere, and Percy's vision turned red from the shear mass of blood.   
  
He dove into the massacre, determined to help his people tooth in nail. In a flash, his golden sword, Riptide was in his hand, slashing in all those he saw being attacked. He watched with sorrow as many were taken down by various creatures, the most gruesome deaths being caused by the Dragonfishes and Goblin Sharks.   
  
He slashed an eel that had been coiling itself around a young Mer-Gup. He quickly grabbed the little boys hand and sped him away. He had no idea where to take him, however. He prayed the boy would be safe in his quarters and rushed him there, before returning.   
  
He saw Sword Sharks stabbing, Electric Eels easily electrifying their victims, and many other gruesome sights.   
  
He fought back a scream as he was bit by a Dragonfish, being forced to cut the thing in half before ripping it off his arm, some of the arm scales caught in his teeth. The thing didn't want to come off, and it was hard to grip, the thing being slimy, but he managed, and tried not to wince at the blood pouring out of his arm and only furthering the red tinge to his vision.   
  
He swam rapidly through the carnage, trying to save as many as he could, but with the little light it was very difficult to see. He was hesitant to swing blindly, less he hit someone.   
  
He hadn't seen his friends since the black out, and that frightened him. He was terrified he'd see Ash or Hunter's body lying on the Palace floor, distorted and ripped to shreds as he had seen many others.   
  
One particular sight caught his attention, however.   
  
He froze, the flashing lights hindering his vision but not to the point he couldn't make out the sight twenty feet away.  
  


His father stood, locked into battle with a woman, long brown hair floating around her to create a halo effect, green tail and brown scales glinting in the dull light. Her green eyes were alight with a madness that frightened Percy.  
  
His distraction, however, was fatal. He whipped around as he searing pain tore through his shoulder, as though someone had ripped his shoulder in several places, light claw scratches. He turned, only to swim back in fright.   
  
The creature before him was not natural. It reeked of death, and its appearance caused Percy's eyes to widen. It was female, blond hair splayed about it, reaching it's back. Its tail was a dull purple, its eyes pupil-less and a foggy, milky white. Percy was startled to realize it wore nothing to cover it's chest, but it had nothing to cover. No breast, nor nipples adorned his body. Pieces of flesh were rotten, and in some places there was nothing there, allowing you to see its skeleton.   
  
Its fin was twice the length of that of a normal Mer-Person, and it's tail was slashed and ripped in places. A glance at it's hands revealed them to be webbed, and indeed have talons, four of them coated in blood Percy assumed was his.   
  
The most alarming part was the little decorations on its face, framing it and making its eyes and razor sharp, pointed teeth stand out. They resembled that of a Anglerfish, giving off a soft glow, almost looking as though someone had tacked in onto its face to make it look more attractive. They hung from the sides of its face, the corners of its mouth and its chin.   
  
Percy slashed at it, but in the blink of an eye it was gone, before the pain erupted again, this time in his lower back. If he had to guess he'd say the creature took another slash at him, this time leaving two or three instead of four.   
  
Percy swung, and felt a mixture of panic and relief as his sword connected with something, as it could have been either the creature or a innocent Mer-Person. The lights flashed yet again, and he was both startled and thankful to see the creature floating downward, head and body two separate things as it touched the floor.   
  
He had not another moment to react as his arm was grabbed and he was being hauled outside of the Palace and away. A look at the tail revealed his the one who had taken Percy.  
  
"Father! What are you doing?" Percy shouted, watching in horror as blood seemed to float out of the Palace as rapid speeds. His vision was no longer covered in a red hue, however, as he was pulled further and further away. He could now see the Palace was covered from all sides with the mutated creatures. He struggled against his father, but the grip on his arm was strong as he was propelled away. "We need to help! We can't just leave them!" Percy shouted. The screams of pain and terror could no longer be heard from within, but they echoed in Percy's ears constantly, forever to haunt him.   
  
"No, Perseus. We need to flee. We are of no help dead." His father said, sorrow tinging his words.   
  
"And they're be no one to help if we leave them all for dead!" Percy shouted, voice conveying his desperation. He needed to know his friends were safe. He needed to know all the Mer-Guppies hadn't been slaughtered ruthlessly like he had seen some.   
  
"Perseus! Pull yourself together! We must get to shelter and discus this!" Poseidon barked, and Percy went limp, letting his father drag him along as the Palace, his home became nothing but a red dot in the distance. 

He stayed quiet as he and his father found shelter in a cave near a maze of coral, albeit it was closer to the surface than they wanted, the light from the Great Perl shimmering through the waves, making the never-before-seen purple scales on Percy's tail shine.   
  
"Father?" Percy asked, head bowed, thoughts of the dead bodies flashing across his eyes constantly, whether open or closed. The tortured screams rang in his ears. He needed to hear something else, anything else. His fathers rumbling voice was welcome.  
  
"Yes, Perseus?" Like his sons, his voice conveyed his sorrow, fear and horror of the past events, tinged heavily with regret.   
  
"Who was that woman you were battling with?" The whispered question brought an unwelcome silence, and he raised his head to stare as his father, who's face was hard and cold.  
  
"That, my son, was Gaea." 


	4. The Cave

Percy frowned at his father, the name tickling something in his memory.   
  
Percy's face was a mask of confusion as he stared at his father. "Isn't she the woman that killed a group of sharks a few years back?  
  
"Indeed. She has grown...rather mad in her jealousy. She wants the throne." Poseidon said, sighing. "She requested a place at The Palace and I rejected her. I didn't want that woman in my home. I didn't want her near you," Poseidon confessed, and Percy felt his heart lurch.  
  
"And so she attacked?" Percy whispered, voice filled with horror.   
  
Poseidon's face was grim as he nodded.   
  
"But...what were those...things?" Percy asked, his voice turning to naught but a whisper.   
  
"I can't be sure, son. But I fear the answer that lay ahead should we quest after it." Poseidon said, voice filled with forebode. Percy ignored the warning tone in his fathers voice.  
  
"They reeked of death and despair." Percy murmured, easily recalling the stench. "Their flesh was rotten and they were naught but a sentient being in a dead body," Percy said, voice raising in anger, his tail flapping angrily, before his actions caused him to wince as he jostled the wounds adorning his skin.  
  
Poseidon frowned in concern. "Son, you did not tell me you were hurt," He said, voice scolding. "turn so I can asses the damage." He demanded, and Percy reluctantly turned so the wounds on his back were of easy visual and physical access to his father, who swam forward.  
  
Percy hissed and clenched his teeth and eyes shut as Poseidon touched the one on his shoulder.  
  
"Some of your scales have been clawed off here. Four slashes to your shoulder and three to your lower back. No sign of an infection." Poseidon murmured softly. "What caused this?"

"One of those things slashed me with its claws. It was...fast. It got me before I sliced its head off," Percy murmured, voice filled with shame. 

Poseidon made a tisking sound, shaking his head. "The things are unnaturally fast. I have no doubt Gaea enhanced them somehow. You killed it. That's is a feat of great magnitude on its own. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"   
  
"A Dragonfish bit my arm. Tore some scales," He said, raising the mentioned arm without request. His father gently took hold of the appendage. Percy winced at the touch.   
  
The scales were indeed missing, with only a few left behind. Deep teeth marks were jagged on his arm, as a result of the creature having been torn off.   
  
Poseidon didn't flinch as he put his finger to the wound. Percy had to bite his lip harshly as to keep from screaming. He watched in painful fascination as the wound healed itself, the skin seeming to bridge itself and repair itself easily, new, tiny scales forming were the old ones were. Percy panted and winced as his father did the same to each of his claw wounds. However, the creatures were unnatural, and seemed to have a sort of poison on their talons, for it left a scar that wouldn't ever leave.   
  
"You haven't had to do that for me since I was eleven," Percy muttered, almost bashfully.   
  
Poseidon smiled tightly.   
  
As the days passed Percy grew restless. Once half a fortnight had passed Percy couldn't take it, and set off into the coral beds, the colorful things standing tall above him in winding patters, creating a maze.   
  
The images hadn't stopped, or even lessened. If anything his night terrors grew worse with each passing night. He and his father had gotten little food, and were slowly losing energy, only kept going by the thoughts of the dead, and the thoughts of the monsters terrorizing their people. He felt his insanity slowly slipping.  
  
Percy felt a sense of duty. It was only right. He was the heir to the throne. He had to protect his people. But he couldn't help his people trapped in a cave, hardly surviving. He didn't even know why they were there, or why they hadn't even done something at the least.   
  


Percy was too restless, and took advantage of the coral beds underneath the cave. The bright colors soothed his aching nerves. He replayed the conversation he and his father had just minutes previous, Poseidon telling to be on the lookout, as he was easily spotted in the light of the Great Perl.  
  
He swam aimlessly through the colors, the bright oranges, pinks, reds and blues occupying his thoughts. He should have noticed. He should have heeded his fathers advice with more caution.  
  


"Percy! Percy help!" A desperate, scratchy voice called out and Harry whipped around, Riptide held tightly in hand whereas it had been held slackly. He rushed towards the sound of Ash's voice, praying his ears weren't playing a cruel trick on him.  
  
"Percy! Help me, please!" That was Hunters desperate voice, pleading, seeming to be around the same area Ash's voice came from.   
  
Percy shot up, out of the coral beds, only to be met with the empty vastness of The Waters, the light from the Great Perl shinning down on him, making his scales and eyes glow dangerously as he turned in place rapidly.   
  
"ASH!" Percy screamed. He was too close to the surface. The light was too bright. The current too strong. He couldn't see the cave. It alarmed him greatly. "HUNTER!" His voice was thick with desperation. He needed to know his best friends were okay! He had too!  
  
There! There was a flicker in the water. He swam toward it desperately, clawing at nothing. He screamed in frustration, swimming in all directions. It wasn't until something caught him around the forearm that he halted. He screamed yet again, his throat starting to burn.  
  


There swam one of those things, translucent, almost impossible to sea through the light of the Great Perl. This ones hair was red, its tail green. Its mouth was pulled into a snarl, and Percy choked on a scream as another grabbed his other arm. This one had black hair and an ice blue tail.   
  
"Help Percy! Help!" The red haired one said, and he stared at it with muted horror, his gaze shifting to the other as it imitated Hunters voice.  
  
In a flash, before he could scream for help they were speeding away, Riptide sinking rapidly to the sand beds, their claws sinking into his arms as he fought to breath. They were traveling almost too fast for him to get water into his gills, and he could only struggle to breath as he was taken to this unknown place, the site slowly growing in the distance.   
  
It seemed to be a cave, though much larger and intimidating than the one he and his father had taken shelter in. He tried to tug out of the slimy, cold hands, but they were tight on his arms, and he was helpless as he was dragged into the mouth of the cave. 

 


	5. Seaweed And Coral

The cave was dark, the walls cast in a eerie blue glow from the many dancing Tunicate. They opened their mouths at him, soundlessly calling for help. But to be moved was to die.   
  
Percy struggles began anew at the sight of a curve in the cave they were seemingly heading towards, completely covered in a blanket of darkness.   
  
Percy felt things snap at him, grab at his fin and run their slimy appendages on him. He shivered, feeling the phantom feeling of a webbed hand caressing his hair.   
  
The only light was a soft glow emanating from the faces of the creatures that had caught him, but it served little purpose than to light their faces with a eerie glow that made Percy's fin flap in dread.   
  
They held him in a bruising grip, and as they swam further and further into the dark abyss, Percy thought he may not just be his own from their claws. He took solace in the fact that the little decorations on their faces meant there weren't any more around him, as they would glow as well, but that solace was quickly crushed as suddenly he was surrounded in darkness.   
  
Unprepared for the sudden loss of support, Percy flapped wildly for a moment, trying to regain his balance. He never got a chance, however, as his arms were soon grabbed again and he let out a strangled cry as on roughly grabbed his still recovering scales on his arm.   
  
"Percy?" He heard the breath of a voice, and he stilled. That couldn't be...  
  
He was roughly thrown into some sort of holding cell, and had to cover his eyes as light suddenly flooded the area, thanks to the Anglerfish.   
  
Percy squinted, before his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Ash was chained to some sort of sharp coral wall, seaweed his restraints. His silver hair, now tinged with red flopped to float down into his now dull purple eyes. The Waters around him were red, his body practically mauled. It seemed as though they had ripped all of the almost impossible to see silver scales off his body.   
  
Percy felt light his heart had jumped into his throat, and went into shock before he was suddenly roughly handled. He gave a short cry as his back scrapped across the same short coral that Ash was chained to. He felt the seaweed wrapping around his hands, and soon he was stuck, in much the same position as Ash.   
  
The creatures left, and the place turned dark. "Ash?" Percy breathed, voice cracked and filled with emotion.   
  
"I'm here too," Hunters week voice called out from somewhere next to Percy, and Percy could only imagine Hunter was in much the same state as Ash.   
  
"How long have you been here?" Percy asked, a mixture of feelings coiling in his stomach as he uttered the words that so wanted to stay lodged into his throat. He didn't want to know how they had been here, left to torture, but he needed to know at the same time.  
  
"A few Perl cycles, I'd imagine, not long after the part. Day or so after." Hunters voice rang in the darkness. And Percy choked on what seemed to be his own emotions.  
  
"Sounds about right," Ash agreed, voice strained.   
  
"I'm sorry," Percy whispered. "I wanted to stay, to fight. Father wouldn't allow me,"   
  
"S'all good, Percy." Ash said weekly. "Gotta listen to the King, after all. Doesn't help that he's your father...and all that..." He trailed off awkwardly.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Percy whispered, eyes widened in astonishment even in the darkness.   
  
"What else can we do?" Hunter broke in. "Panic like little Giant Squid when a Mer-Gup tickles its tentacles?" Though Percy couldn't see Hunter through the darkness, he imagined his face was as bitter as his voice.   
  
"What are those things, anyway?" Percy asked, voice filled with disdain.  
  
"Her creatures. She likes to boast about them. She made them, didn't she?" Hunter asked Ash.  
  
"Yeah, I believe so. Used corpses and such. She had a name for them as well. The Slice or something."  
  
"No, that wasn't it. Wasn't it...oh yeah! The Silence. Cause they silence things or something," Hunter mumbled, as though not wanting to say it.  
  
"Were there any others?" Percy whispered, dreading the answer he needed to have for his own peace of mind.  
  
"A few Mer-Gups and Mer-Maidens, I think." Ash said lowly.   
  
"Yeah. There was one girl. Pretty," Hunter commented. "Brown hair, brown eyes. Pink tail and red scales, oddly enough. Said they were from her mother, didn't she, Ash?"  
  
"Yeah. What was her name? Pip or somthing?"  
  
"Nah...Pipes? I donno. Her mother had an odd name. Kinda like your mum, Percy. Aphroditity or something," Hunter muttered.   
  
"Strange, she was. Her tail didn't match at all. Said it was from her mother. Pink, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...she was nice."   
  
"Shame." Percy couldn't bring himself to ask what had happened. He felt he wouldn't like the answer.   
  
Silence enveloped them, the darkness its accomplice. It was suffocating, thick and heavy with the scent of his friends, and another unknown amount of other Mer-Persons blood. Percy felt as though he was choking, drowning in the red substance.   
  
 _Blood is thicker than water,_ his mother had told him when he was a young Mer-Gup. He could almost feel her phantom caresses. He had always thought she meant it in the family sense of the word, but now it seemed to have a reality of truth he had never wanted to discover.   
  
Light blinded him, just as he thought he'd drown. He blinked and flinched, wincing as his head came in contact with a sharp edge of coral. He squinted in the sudden light, struggling to make sense to the female silhouette.   
  
He heard his complains groan in despair, and could only assume this was the one that had hurt him.   
  
As his eyes finally focused on a point in front of his seaweed and coral cell, his heart once again lodged itself into his throat.   
  
There she stood, brown hair floating about her and green eyes glinting dangerously with a madness Percy would rather die than meet any time soon.  
  
She swam forward into his cell, ignoring Ash and Hunter. He was sure Hunter was straining his ears to hear whatever he could, or maybe he was trying to block out the noises he knew would come. Ash was looking at him with fearful, pitying eyes. 

She swam forward slowly, a smile curving her lips. 

Percy didn't return the sentiment.  
  
In one hand she held a knife, which seemed to be made out of sea glass. The other hand, however, was behind her back.   
  
"Hello, Perseus, heir to the thrown. Would you like to tell me where your daddy is?" She asked, her voice sticky sweet, an expression adorning her face, as though she was talking to a very small child.   
  
"Go rot in the explosive beds, Hatchetfish bait," Percy snarled.   
  
She didn't even flinch.  
  
"You have such a pretty face. I'll have to change that. And beautiful scales. I've never seen that color. I'll have to keep some for my collection," She said casually, grabbing his face roughly and turning it side to side to examine the scales on his face, his head painfully hitting the rough coral behind his head.   
  
Percy only stared back at her, face a hard mask as he brought the knife to one of his arms, her face thoughtful.   
  
Intense pain flooded Percy's system as he felt the slowly re-growing scales being cut off, one by one. The pain was similar to that of having a finger cut off, he'd imagine. He struggled not to make a noise as she hummed lightly.   
  
"No no no, that won't do. I enjoy your screams," She said softly, pausing for a moment before continuing, her movements slightly rougher to get more of a reaction.

Percy bit his lip to the point of almost bleeding.   
  
She tutted. Percy finally did scream as she stabbed his fin, the blade sticking into the slightly squishy floor of his cell, the knife having traveled easily through the fleshy material. 

Percy thrashed and bucked wildly, but was sealed in place by the blade. Blood rose in a tentacle of color, only serving to drown Percy further. Was this drowning? He'd prefer it, over this torture.   
  
Gaea didn't stop in her work, easily and delicately cutting off each of his dark purple scales. 

  
He didn't know how much longer it had gone on after his tail was stabbed, as he passed out soon after.   
  
He wasn't sure how many days repeated like that. He lost track. He was just thankful she seemed to be focusing completely on him, and not his friends, much to their rage.   
  
Percy wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He assumed at least several Perl cycles had passed by Gaea's fifth or sixth visit since his capture. He fell asleep soon after she left, gladly sinking into the darkness.   
  
When he woke up, it was to the sound of a knife hacking through seaweed roughly, and rushed, quiet voiced rapidly exchanging words. 


	6. Feeding Time

Percy blinked in the darkness, trying to make out some hazy shape, but it was hopeless. The pitch black surrounded him on all sides, suffocating him.   
  
"You get the silver one, Nightshade already got the green one. I'll get the Prince," A male voice whispered, and Percy breathed a little easier. It no longer felt like the blood was suffocating him beyond breath. Now it just felt like it was a bit of a hindrance.   
  
"Right. Don't molest him, Castellan," A female voice, slightly accented replied.   
  
"No promises Angelo."  
  
Silence fell again, the only sound the hacking of seaweed. Then a groan could be heard.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Came Ash's startled voice.  
  
"Sh. We're rescuing you," The female voice said.  
  
"Bout damn time," Hunter murmured, making Percy smile.  
  
"Hush, weakling," A new female voice said.   
  
"Oi! Watch where your putting those hands! At least buy my dinner first!" Hunter squealed, voice high pitched.  
  
"Stop moving around then!" The second female voice said.   
  
"I got silver. How you doing there, Castellan?" The first female voice said.  
  
"I'm working on it. The Squid Bait locked Prince up extra tight. Go ahead, we'll only be a moment." The male voice replied.   
  
"Take caution," The second female voice said, somber. The one getting Hunter, is Percy remember correctly. Night-something.   
  
"No! Percy!" Ash cried out, and Percy could hear struggling.  
  
"Stop moving! Your Prince will be fine!" The first female voice, Angelo Percy believed, shushed.   
  
Soon, the only noises were the sound of Castal...Castellain...Cast hacking through the seaweed.  
  
"You alive in there, Princy?" Cast suddenly said.   
  
"Hardly." Percy answered shortly, a smile coming to his lips.   
  
"That's the spirit. Aha!" Cast seemed to have broken through the restraints. "Damn seaweed. Where did she get this much anyway?" He murmured. Percy was startled to realize he was much closer than he was before.   
  


He felt a rough, calloused hand griping his wrist to get an angle on the seaweed bounding his restraints, and he blindly moved his hand forward, wincing as he cut it on some coral. Percy hissed as the jerking motion caused his arm to scrape painfully on the coral behind him.   
  
"Sorry, man. Hey, what was your name?" Cast asked idly, and Percy looked at the direction his voice came from in with an odd expression on his face, not that he could see it.   
  
"Perseus." He said shortly, hissing as his arm rubbed against some coral. "Or Percy," He strained out roughly.  
  
"Percy. Cute. I'm Luke," His rescuer said, moving to his other wrist. "Goddamnit, where the hell..." He trailed off, seeming to have difficulty finding the strap.  
  
"You sure your qualified to do this?"  
  
"I could leave you here."  
  
"Point taken."   
  
Percy dropped his head forward while waiting, idly wondering how long it take for Gaea's minions to get here. He wasn't looking forward to becoming Dragonfish food...again. 

"Can you swim?" Luke asked suddenly.   
  
"No," Percy said disdainfully. "The piece of kelp tore a hole in my fin," He snarled.   
  
"Whoa there, Tigerfish." Luke said. "Don't get snappy at me. I can carry you." He said, not seeming at all worried.   
  
"Carry me? You could be as big as a bloody seaweed stocking!"   
  
"And you've been in here or in hiding for at least a week." Luke snorted. "Besides," He commented, suddenly running a hand down Percy's torso, causing him to yelp at the unfamiliar feeling. "you're not very big. But, damn, nice abs," He complimented, ignoring the scandalized look on Percy's face quite easily, considering he couldn't see it.   
  
"Get your hands off me and back on the seaweed!" Percy yelped, voice high pitched as Luke's hand continued to linger, before hissing as he hit a spot where Gaea had ripped off his scales. Luke winced.   
  
"Sorry man..." He said, and Percy could almost feel the infuriating smirk turn into an apologetic smile.   
  
"Just get me the hell outta here and you can do whatever the hell you want," Percy mumbled, head lolling and words slurring and he started to lose consciousness.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Sh..." Percy trailed off, eyes drooping closed.   
  
"There we go!" Luke finally said, and Percy was helpless as he fell forward, limp into Luke's torso. "Whoa there, buddy, stay with me? You got a promise to keep there." He said putting an arm around Percy's shoulders and waist, picking him up newly wedded Mer-Maiden style. "Wrap your arms around me. Stay awake," Luke urged, and Percy did as he said tiredly.   
  
Soon, there were speeding towards what Percy assumed was the exit. His eyes twitched as light suddenly flooded them, and he blinked them open. The first thing he saw was his rescuer.   
  
He was a handsome blond haired man with sky blue eyes, and strong features. He could see glimpses of a tail propelling them forward, golden in color, with dark blue scales dusting his features.   
  
He blinked as suddenly the blue eyes were turned towards him, as well as a smirk. 

"Not bad, Castallen, not bad..." He murmured to himself, and Percy wasn't sure he was supposed to hear that. He also chose to ignore the searching eyes. He was covered in wounds and scars. No doubt not a pretty sight. "Welcome back to the land of the semi-free, Percy," Luke said, nodding his head to the empty blue vastness. Percy's eyes glinted, and Luke blinked in astonishment as they abruptly changed shades.   
  
"It's more colorful than I remember," Percy said dully, causing Luke to chuckle shortly, before his face suddenly darkened.   
  
"Do you know how long you were in there?"   
  
Percy gulped, letting his head drop onto Luke's chest. He was tired...  
  
"A few Perl cycles, I suppose. Three or four, maybe. Possibly five. She visited at least five times," He murmured sleepily.  
  
"Hey, buddy, stay awak-"  
  
"Luke!" A female voice called. Angel, or something, if Percy was right. Luke started swimming towards there instantly.   
  
"No!" Percy whispered, suddenly much more awake, adrenaline pumping as tugging Luke away from that direction. Luke stopped, and looked down at him, frowning at the panic clouding Percy's eyes. "They can imitate sound, or voices or something! The creatures! Don't!" He whispered, and Luke looked around them wearily, cautious.   
  
"And you know this how?" He asked lowly, body tense, mind rapidly trying to figure out a way to keep Percy safe and protect them at the same time.   
  
Percy gulped. "That's how they got me." He whispered.   
  
"Come to think of it...Angelo never calls me Luke..." He said suddenly, whipping around.   
  
Luke and Percy both let out a startled gasp at the shimmery image of one of the creatures in front of them. Her mouth opened, revealing tine, pointed, razor sharp teeth. "Father! Father!" Came Percy's voice from the creatures mouth, and Percy tightened his hold on Luke's neck on instinct.   
  
She smiled a creepy little smile, bubblegum pink hair clashing wildly with the bright orange tail. "Perseus! Be careful of the coral!" Came Poseidon's voice, however the man was nowhere in sight. Percy's breath was lodged in his throat. That was the warning that was given to him by his father before he had wandered off into the coral mazes beyond their refugee.   
  
Had they been watching them?  
  
Percy's eyes narrowed. These creatures more likely than not had his father.   
  
Without warning, Percy moved, suddenly, injured tail smacking the creature in the face. Luke took that as his cue and dropped Percy to slash at the creature with a sea glass knife, which Percy noticed was attached to a small seaweed holder on Luke's shoulder. 

Percy clawed and flailed in the water, trying in vain to swim, but it was almost useless. He could hardly move his tail. He couldn't swim. He looked at the ocean floor beneath him, and there seemed to be a drop off. He should land on the sand beds however, just on the edge if he stayed on course.   
  
Hopefully, however, Luke would get him before that happened.   
  
That didn't happen. Percy floated gently to the bottom, helpless to watch as the others came around with Ash and Hunter, three more of the creatures, _The Silence,_ on their tails. They were surrounded. It was Ash that spotted him.   
  
Percy got his first look at the other two of his friends rescuers. Both had dark skin, but one seemed natural, while the other seemed an obtained, coppery color.   
  
The first one looked to have natural dark skin, black hair and eyes, red scales and a black tail. Percy guessed she was the one with the accent, as she had Ash following her, and if he remembered correctly she had gotten him. Angelo, was it?

The other was dark skinned as well, with very long, black hair. Her tail was brown, as were her eyes, her scales a deep green. There seemed to be some sort of band around her head, shimmering silver in the slight light from the Great Perl. She had Hunter by the wrist. Nightshade, he believed.   
  
Ash, upon spotting him, dived down, foolishly. Luke saw this, and twisted around to grab him, swimming away from the others quickly to go after the purple and silver Mer-Man. However, it ended up saving their lives, as The Silence pounced upon the others not a second later. Ash's tail stuttered in horror as he watched his childhood friend be torn to bits, along with the female portion of their rescuers, and Percy ducked his head away and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the horrific sight as the three were killed.   
  
Luke swam away from the sight quickly, Ash in tow, and Percy could see that Ash was in better condition than him. He could swim, at the least, even if Luke was tugging him away from the horrific show. Luke spent no time waiting around as he grabbed Percy, hooking his arms under him the same way he had just moments before, Ash stuttering along behind them.  
  
The three sped off, ignoring the screams behind them as The Silence attacked, ripped and chewed.  
  
It was feeding time.


	7. Restless

Percy wasn't sure how long it took them to reach the cave above the coral maze. He spent the whole time half conscious, Luke and Ash tugging him along, or carrying him. He never felt so useless. He couldn't swim, could hardly move. His dreams were filled with night terrors, mixed images of The Silence feeding, his stay at The-Cave-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and various other images. 

He wished he could escape his own mind, but however such a task was impossible. He attempted to fight off sleep, fight off the nightmares, but it was a fruitless journey.   
  
When they finally reached the cave, Percy was conscious, one arm wrapped around Ash's shoulder, the other around Luke's as he floated more than swam between them. His movements became more eager as the cave came in sight, but the thought of the threatening creatures, which had most likely been watching them remained present in his mind, cautioning and warning him.  
  
They searched the cave thoroughly, only to come up fruitless. Percy collapsed on the side of a wall, head in his hands, tears running down his face, making The Waters taste slightly more salty than usual.   
  
His father was gone. They had been watching them, and had taken him. They hadn't a chance of finding him again, or even of knowing whether or not he was alive.   
  
"Percy," Ash whispered, quieting Percy's sobs. His voice was quiet, hushed, and caused Percy's to snap up. There was a murky shape slowly swimming towards them. Percy flopped behind a rock, and Ash and Luke quickly got into a fighting stance.   
  
Not two moments later, surprised gasps rang out in the deathly silence.   
  
"Ash?" Came a startled, deep and weary voice, and Percy felt himself stilling in shock.  
  
"Poseidon! You're alive!" Ash exclaimed, and Percy struggled to prop himself on top of the bolder.   
  
"Of course I am. I went out just now, looking for Riptide. I've have searching for many cycles now. I saw..." His voice trailed off, and Percy could see a dull golden glint on the walls, showing his father held his favorite sword. "I saw those creations capture Perseus. I couldn't do anything, however. Two had stayed around and prevented me from doing anything. I escaped, and managed to kill them, but I saw Perseus being carted off, Riptide floating into the coral mazes, and I only just now found it...Ash, is Perseus alive?" Poseidon's face was vulnerable, weak for once in true concern.   
  
He seemed to be ignoring a silent Luke for now, which no one had a problem with.  
  
Ash's eyes flickered to where Percy had just managed to defeat the boulder, and was now perching on it, lower body out of sight, and elbows rested on it. Poseidon had his back to him. Luke almost snorted at seeing the proud look on Percy's face, but held back, knowing it wouldn't look good to the king. Also, he knew such a feat was something to be proud of, Percy in the condition he was in.

"I've been better, father, I can easily say," Percy said weakly, attracting the attention of his father.   
  
The reaction he received he should have expected more, really. Poseidon stared at him for a moment in a mixture of wonder and awe, horror and sorrow, before making a mad dash to his son, hands hovering carefully over the wounds, as though he didn't know which one to start first.   
  
"I'll recover, I'm sure." Percy reassured, only to get glared at by his father. Protective Squid, Percy thought fondly for a fleeting moment.   
  
"What happened, Perseus? And who is that man?" Poseidon whispered, voice hoarse, eyes flickering to Luke's still form for a moment before darting back to his son protectively, hovering around him in such a way it looked as though he was shielding him from the stranger.   
  
"Gaea. Her minions took me to a hideout of hers...where Ash and Hunter so happened to be." Percy spoke quietly, silently morning the loss of his friend. Poseidon blinked, and looked at a lost looking Ash. He seemed to only just notice the absence of man, always by Ash's side, but said nothing, his hands still hovering. "And, it seemed as though she was determined to have some fun with me. But we were rescued, thankfully. Three came, all in all...we were attacked, however, upon leaving. Luke was one of the rescuers. He made it out alive with us. If you could heal my tail first, that would be phenomenal, father," Percy said through gritted teeth, as though the memories themselves hurt him.  
  
Poseidon's eyes snapped to his sons tail, widening dramatically upon seeing the ripped and holed-filled fin. Fins, as you grew were the size of your arm, and from top to bottom some sort of damage had been laid upon his son, which he could see in slight, bur horrific detail.   
  
Poseidon carefully set to wok healing his son, starting with his tail, and eventually getting to his torso and arms, back and face. Once he finished, he set an almost asleep Percy down, and moved over to a slightly more aware Ash, who he set about healing quickly.   
  
Then he turned to Luke, who didn't seem to have many injuries. He decided the boy didn't need his help, and instead looked him in the eye. "Thank you." He said quietly, nodding his head slightly, and Luke's eyes widened. Such a thing was a rarity, almost unheard of, and he wasn't going to look a gift seahorse in the mouth.  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty." Luke said, bowing.   
  
"Your name, soldier." Poseidon demanded.   
  
"Luke Castellan, Your Majesty." He said quietly, keeping his head bowed.   
  
Poseidon nodded. "You did well, Castellan. I am in your debt for saving my son. Thank you, once again." Luke almost choked in surprise, but Poseidon either missed or ignored the sound, turning away to assess his son once more.   
  
"Castellan, what prevents us from returning to the camp I assume your group had?" He asked suddenly, back still turned to the blond.   
  
"It was just me and my companions left, sir. There was no camp to return to. We were attacked not long before he set out. We had hopped to free them and find shelter somewhere." Luke said quickly, and Poseidon sighed, accepting the answer he hadn't been wanting.   
  
The next few days where spent tense, resting, licking wounds and trying to occupy their time somehow. A week had passed before Percy lost it. Ash hadn't been far to behind, however, and quickly joined Percy when he randomly announced he was going after one, claiming he was going to make it take him back to the headquarters. Or something along the lines. Whatever he could manage. Luke had agreed to go with him, as he was getting rather restless himself.   
  
Poseidon could have easily waited another fortnight, but decided the boys needed him. He couldn't let them face such a task on their own.   
  
It was nighttime when they went out. When they tentatively split up in the coral mazes, weapons held tightly at their sides. Percy was hardly in fighting condition, but he refused to let that show as he swam as sturdily as he could through the colorful stone-like substance. To make up for his less-than-perfect health, Luke was sent to go with him, and so the two swam steadily in single file line, Luke behind Percy.  
  
Their arms scraped the sides of the coral, creating little scratches that served to only annoy them. They were silent as they weaved through the prickly stone, however that silence was soon shattered by a booming shout.   
  


The sound startled Percy and Luke, causing them both to jump, Percy into a spike or coral. He winced, but didn't hesitate before shooting above the coral, Luke only a few feet behind him. This was the plan. If you where attacked, shout, and go to the top so they could all attack together.   
  
Without the light from the Great Perl, the water was dark and murky, but that didn't hindrance them very much, as that was their natural setting, living in the dark waters of the sea, where no two-fined creatures above The Waters could reach them.   
  
They where met with the sight of Poseidon strangling one of them, this one with white hair and a green tail. "Go! Kill the rest! We'll keep this one!" Poseidon shouted, and Percy didn't hesitate before lifting Riptide and swinging at the nearest one, who Luke happened to be trying to tie up with seaweed. The creature struggled, before Percy calming swam over and decapitated her.   
  
Luke looked at him with offended eyes. "We're keeping the one father is trying not to strangle. Go tie her up, me and Ash will get the rest," He said shortly, and Luke nodded, shooting over to Poseidon.   
  
Percy looked around himself quickly, hardly catching sight of one that had been behind him before she slashed at him furiously.   
  
Percy narrowed his eyes, and swung quickly, cutting off her arm. She did nothing but blink at him, waving around her stump.  _Right, they're dead already,_ Percy reminded himself, before shooting out his arm. She tried to flail away, but he managed to snag a fist full of her muddy brown hair.   
  
She clawed at him, and Percy tried not to wince as she cut his hand. He lifted Riptide quickly, cutting her neck. She became limp, and Percy dropped her, cradling his wrist to his chest. He looked around again to see Poseidon swimming towards the cave with the tied one, Luke battling another, and Ash trying to stab another with a piece of sharpened coral.  
  
Luke, however, didn't notice the one advancing on him from behind. Percy swam towards as quickly as he could, which admittedly wasn't as fast as he used to be, as he was still recovering. Luke decapitated the creature just in time for Percy to shoulder him out of the way, taking the raised hand of claws. He muffled a scream of pain as he slashed at the creature, stabbing her in the chest. Her movements stuttered, and Percy sliced through her head before she sunk.   
  
He panted, holding his scratched hand to the wound to stop the blood floor. His movements stuttered, and he fell back, into Luke's arms.   
  
"Damnit, why did you do that? Your hurt enough as it is!" Luke cursed, quickly swimming to Ash, who had been slowly making his way after Poseidon. "Why did he do that?" He demanded from Ash. Ash shook his head sadly.   
  
"He hates losing people. It's his...hero complex, I suppose. I think it's more than just his duty as a prince." He said, and Percy didn't hear Luke's reply, as his fading vision turned black.


	8. Headquarters

When Percy awoke, his head was on someones lap and his hair was being stroked gently. A sleepy little smile graced his features at the nice feeling he couldn't remember feeling in years, when he was a little boy. It was nice, and reminded him of a happier time. He almost thought he was back with his mother, and it was her, but the her fingers were tiny and elegant. These were bigger, and not as soft on his scalp, but just as gentle.   
  
He almost didn't want to see who is was. He wanted to go back to sleep, enjoy the feeling of being petted and treated like a kid for the first time in years. It was a wonderful feeling. His body ached and he wanted to rest.   
  
"I know you're awake." A male voice from above him said, and Percy let out a little huff of air at having his ideas smashed.  
  
"No." He whined softly. He heard a chuckle, and expected the petting to stop, but it didn't, and Percy smiled again sleepily.   
  
His eyes fluttered open to see Luke smiling down at him gently. Once again he thought the petting would stop, but it didn't, much to his delight. He looked around wearily, only to find Ash and his father talking quietly twenty or so feet away from them. The creature was about ten feet away, staring at him intently. Percy looked away from it, instead looking up at the blond boy above him.  
  
"I'm glad your awake. Gave us a scare. Seems they have some sort of venom. Slow traveling, but as she clawed at your heart it worked faster than the ones on your back did, as I was told," Luke said quietly, one hand skimming the marks above Percy's heart.   
  
"How long was I unconscious?" Percy asked, eyes fluttering.   
  
"Stay awake, Percy." Luke commanded, trailing a finger over Percy's lip, and Percy's eyes fluttered open again. "A cycle. We've been trying to figure out the best way to get the thing to lead us to Gaea's...headquarters, I suppose we'll call it. Poseidon healed your wounds. We've been waiting for you to wake up. Figured you'd be more pissed than a eel that got its tail pulled if we didn't." He said chuckling and Percy frowned.   
  
"We need to go, then," Percy said, frowning. He started to get up, but Luke pushed him down again, petting his hair again to keep him distracted.   
  
"Whoa, there. Hold on. Wait a bit. We're not in a rush." Luke said, voice soothing. "Your Majesty, he's awake," He called out, and Poseidon's head snapped to Luke, before swimming over.   
  
"Are you alright, my son?" Poseidon asked, worry shinning through his voice thinly. Percy smiled weakly.   
  
"Fine." He felt slightly awkward, talking to his father with Luke petting him and all, but decided to ignore it as his father seemed to be doing, though his smile seemed a bit forced when he turned to look at Luke.   
  
"Don't let him up. We're waiting until tomorrow to start. Perseus, I expect you to rest." His father said sternly, and Percy weakly nodded. Poseidon smiled slightly, before swimming back over to a silent Ash.   
  
"Why does my father want to smite you?" Percy asked, his eyes fluttering again at the soothing motions.   
  
"He doesn't like what I chose for him to repay the debt he owes me for saving you," He said simply, continuing his ministrations.   
  
"Which was?"  
  
"To allow me to court you."    
  
Percy made a choking noise, and started to sit up before Luke pushed him back down, again. "No moving," Luke scolded. Percy looked up at him with startled eyes, eyes which narrowed upon seeing the small smirk of satisfaction on Luke's face.   
  
"You know that isn't going to go anywhere." Percy said wearily.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then wh-"  
  
"Mainly to see if I can do it. But I know I'll most likely die. If I don't, I'm not opposed to continuing the relationship." He said simply, and Percy snorted.   
  
Percy went back to sleep shortly thereafter.   
  
The next day they prepared, sharpening weapons and going over the plan with Percy quickly.   
  
They'd blindfold her, before releasing her. Hopefully she'd swim towards the headquarters. This would prevent her from attacking them. It was flimsy, but they couldn't come up with much else to let her lead them to Gaea's hideout, without putting themselves to risk as well.   
  
They hadn't really expected it to work. They cut the restraints and put a good distance between themselves and the sentient corpse. She stumbled around for a moment, blind, before she stilled. They held their breath as she moved her head around, before zipping off somewhere to their right. They quickly swam after her, not needing to slow to keep distance between them, as she was fast enough to do that herself.   
  
She ran into rocks and tangles of seaweed, crowds of fish and coral, but seemed immune to it as her flesh easily ripped off. Ash almost threw up, watching the bits of flesh fall off and float to the ground. He gagged, several times.   
  
Though Percy and Poseidon's hearts seemed to leap into their throats as they followed the creature. The path they where taking was a very familiar one, as they had to stop from killing everything in a rage as their Palace came into view, crawling with The Silence.   
  
They hid behind a boulder as she swam forward.   
  
"That wench!" Percy said furiously, barely stopping himself from smacking his now healed tail on the boulder they were hiding behind. "How dare she use our home as a safe haven?" He wanted to scream and kill everything, Poseidon in much the same mind set.   
  
Poseidon was far older, however, and was able to calm himself and his son, laying a hand on Percy's shoulder.   
  
"Perseus. Now is not the time." He said quietly, and Percy breathed heavily through his nostrils, not even bothering to fight when Luke eeled (You know...undersea version of snaked) an arm around his shoulders.   
  
Percy grumbled some things that would get his mouth washed out with soap by his mother. That thought struck a cord, however, and he was shocked at himself for not realizing it sooner.   
  
"Where is mother?" He asked lowly, and Poseidon took a deep breath.   
  
"I fear she is trapped inside the Palace. Now is not the time, however. We shall attack soon. Gaea is most likely already cautious from finding one of her pets blindfolded. Hopefully, she just assumes the creature escaped, and nothing followed it."  
  
"I'm surprised we didn't think of it, actually." Ash pipped up. "It seems obvious that she'd use the Palace. Isn't she obsessed with the place?"   
  
"Yes. I had suspicions, but now is not the time for that either. Perseus, are you ready?"   
  
"Yes, father." He answered shortly.   
  
Moments later, they were winding their way to the Palace. Poseidon, of course, knew all of the secret entrances, as Percy did. They hoped this would be their advantage.   
  
Turns out, luck was with them, and they where able to sneak in.   
  
They passed many creatures on their way, and killed them all if they could. They moved silently, hardly daring to breath. They assumed Gaea would be in the throne, and if she wasn't, most likely she was in the rooms. They hoped they wouldn't have to search there however.   
  
It took them longer than they would have liked to reach the front room, where the throne was, and the sight they where greeted wasn't pretty, but it was welcomed.  
  
Gaea indeed sat on the throne, crown perched on her head. Percy vaguely recognized it as his mothers, and rage boiled inside him once more. He snarled under his breath, only for Luke to quickly put a hand over his mouth. Percy glared at the blond haired, blue eyed boy, who only smiled cheekily.   
  
Her face was red in her rage, and in front of her was the mermaid with white hair and green tail that they had trapped. A Hatchetfish was chewing on the blindfold, and it wasn't long before the thing fell off. Many creatures surrounded her, from Fringheads to Snaggletooths. A giant octopus was even curling itself around the throne. (Full name: Sarcastic Fringhead. I know. I snorted too.)   
  
Now seemed as good a time as any. Despite their better instincts, they attacked.   
  
It was a blur to them. It happened to fast. Poseidon went for The Silence, Luke and Ash for the fish surrounding Gaea, while Percy shot upwards, before coming down to attack Gaea herself.   
  
She shrieked in surprise. Their element of surprise had been useful, but it was gone now. She quickly recovered, and hardly moved out of the way to keep herself from being decapitated by Percy.   
  
Her arm was sliced heavily, however. She grabbed something that seemed to have been strapped to her tail, and Percy recognized the sea glass knife she herself had sliced him open with.   
  
"I thought you'd been killed when the cave collapsed on itself!" She shrieked, slashing at him. The hard golden stone of Riptide clanged loudly against the sea glass of her knife, and the hit had enough force behind it that the knife shattered, pieces going flying, scratching himself and Gaea, and even a few of the nearby creatures.   
  
"Oh, you certainly tried to do that," Percy snarled, shaking glass out of his hair before quickly slashing, managing to nick her tail. She cried out, and Percy let a feral smile adorn his face.    
  
He went for her neck, rage getting the better of him. It was strong, steady, and she was distracted by her tail, which was bleeding heavily.   
  
But his swing misfired when something that felt like a Snaggletooth bit his side. His sword lowered, and ended up slashing her stomach. Not as lethal as he would have liked, but it would do, he thought as he swung around to swing at the creature that had bit him, which indeed had been a Snaggletooth.   
  
Gaea swam away quickly, and he lost her to the crowd. A hand gripped his arm, and he almost shouted in protest as Ash dragged him away. But he was loosing blood quickly, and they were to small a group to continue fighting.   
  
They retreated, thankfully all still alive, but worse for ware. They managed to make it to a smaller cave than the last, tucked underneath some boulders, some miles away from the Palace. Percy's visioned blacked as they arrived. 


	9. The Attack

Months slowly passed, each day feeling like an eternity as the small group attempted to run, hide, rest and like their wounds. They would go out periodically, searching anywhere they could for soldiers to aid them in the battle that was sure to happen.

This was war. A bloody, vengeful war that held no mercy nor sympathy. Kill or be killed. Simple as that.  
  
Percy was fairly certain half a year had passed, despite his companions insisting it'd only been two or three months. He was more agitated and restless than he ever had been. He couldn't stand the thought the he was helpless. He wasn't even allowed to search for possible fighters, needing to heal and sustain his strength more than any of them, as they had said. Percy had huffed, and sulked. But as he looked at the group that had been gathered before him, he felt a sense of pride swelling within him.   
  
They had managed to collect eleven, all in all, including himself, Luke, Ash and Poseidon, as all intended to fight.   
  
They were in single file line, and Percy surveyed them carefully, his companions doing the same.  
  
First was a tall girl, with very light blond hair, and intense grey eyes that shone with intelligence. Her tail matched her eyes, black scales dusting her tail, grey on her skin. It was unusual for a Mer-Person to have two different scale colors, and this impressed Percy already. Annabeth Chase. Her mother was a famous teacher.   
  
The next was a very sturdy and tall man who dwarfed them all. He seemed to be made of all muscle, but his brown eyes where warm. He ran his hands through his dark brown hair nervously, brown tail flickering, pink scales flashing brightly. Frank Zhang. His father was well-known for the fights he'd get in occasionally.   
  
Then came a girl with fiery, curly red hair. Her tail matched her hair, and the scales dusting her skin matched her light blue eyes. She was rather small, and didn't seem all that threatening. Percy caught sight of what looked to be a typical hair brush, the correctly crafted blue coral resting in her hand loosely, and Percy became weary of her. Rachel Dare. Her parents lived in one of the best houses  next to the palace.   
  
The next was a smaller male, who looked all bark and no bite. His skin was darker, his hair curly and black, with eyes to match. His tail was a bright red as well, though his scales where brown. Leo Valdez. His father was the only weapons forger of The Waters.  
  
The next was a girl with choppy black hair, and Percy admitted it wasn't the worst he'd seen, appearing as though it'd been cropped off with a harsh piece of sea glass. In the time of war you didn't really have time for hair-care. Her eyes where a deep, interesting blue, her tail matching her eyes. Her scales where a lighter blue, however. Thalia Grace. She had been close to one of the attempted rescuers, Zoe Nightshade, and was going to take over the organization before she died. However, when their camp was attacked she was forced to flee and was thought dead.  
  
The next, if he was correct, was her brother, though they seemed to be complete opposites. He was tall, broad, and had a few similar traits to Luke. A small scar was above his lip, his hair the color of honey and his eyes a bright blue. His tail also matched his eyes, though white scales dusted his skin. Sea glasses were rested on his eyes however. That may cause a bit of a hindrance. Jason Grace. His father was good friends with Poseidon, and Percy remembered him vaguely from his childhood.   
  
Then came a dark skinned girl, her eyes shinning an almost painful golden yellow, her tail taking on the same color, black scales covering her, her curly dark brown hair floating around her head in poofs. Hazel Levesque. Her mother was the sorceress of The Waters.  
  
Last, but most likely the most fearsome of the group, floated a man, black hair casting a shadow over his features. His eyes where black, dark purple circles visible. His tail matched his hair and eyes, scales a blood red purple. His gaze looked on Percy's and the latter of the two hardly held in a shiver of fear. Nico di Angelo. His father worked at the Grave Beds.

He smiled. They had gathered a small but vicious army, and they would attack, after informing them of their positions and roles in their carefully crafted plan.  A week later, they attacked.  
  
It was odd that Gaea didn't change headquarters. It brought an odd sense of rage and satisfaction to both Percy and Poseidon. The bottom-feeder-food may have been residing at their home, their Palace, but she would learn that not moving for safety could be lethal.   
  
Annabeth had come up with the majority of the attack. They would split into groups of two and attack in those groups.  
  
Jason ended up with his Ash, Nico with Hazel. Frank with Leo. Annabeth with Luke with Thalia, Rachel with Luke, and Percy was with Poseidon.   
  
All were careful and quiet as they could hope to be, avoiding the lifeless, sentient creatures to the best of their abilities, though some of them had already been forced to kill before even making it into the stone walls.  
  
Poseidon and Percy had decided on taking the most dangerous root. Through the front entrance. The ancient Greek writing proudly proclaimed the Palace for what it was. Atlantis, Home To The Sea King, it read, the letters carved into the glass carefully.   
  
They wasted little time in reminiscing. Percy sliced off the head of an approaching Silence, beofre he and his father quickly slipped into the partially opened doors.   
  
They were met with a empty front room, to their confusion and relief. Poseidon motioned to the left, and then to the right, and Percy nodded, swimming quickly to the right while his father went in the opposite direction. It was simple. Divide and conquer.   
  
Percy crept along the rooms of the Palace. No beings seemed to dwell in his part, and when he reached his own room he hesitantly opened the seaweed curtain. The sight that met him almost caused him the loose whatever meal he had had previous. There, not two feet from where he had left him was the little boy Percy had taken to his rooms for protection. He seemed he had long since starved to death, and the Hatchetfish surrounding his body were having quiet the meal.   
  
Percy moved away with jerky movements. He caused that. He was the reason that little boy had died from starvation, slowly and painfully instead of a quick and hopefully painless death that would have been offered by the predators that night. He clamped a hand over his mouth as his mind flashed to the bottom-feeders chewing on rotten flesh and small bones.   
  
He pushed forward, and hesitated once more before drawing back the seaweed and seashell strings that provided protection from outsiders. His heart surged with panic upon seeing a female figure rush towards him, and Riptide was half raised before it was knocked out of his hand from the speed that his mother had tackled him with.   
  
He made a little sound as Amphitrite knocked the wing out of him, before he chuckled, and clung back in turn to his mother.  
  
"As much as I'd hate to ruin mother-and-son-reuniting, I'm afraid much more pressing matters have come up," Came a sweet, sticky voice that had both mother and son freezing.   
  
They turned, only to see Gaea in all her madness.   
  
"Amp, release him." Gaea ordered, and Percy felt betrayal sweep through him as he mother did as she was told, albeit reluctantly. Gaea quickly swam forward, grabbing Percy's arm and dragging the stunned boy away.  
  
Percy winced as sharp nails dug into his arm, his tail flapping wildly as a burning heat started to crawl up his skin from the point of her nails. He looked down at them. Blood was slowly rising. "What are you...what are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, feeling his struggles slow, his limbs becoming languid.   
  
She cackled. "Fast-working poison, dear Perseus. Ever heard of it? I keep it on my nails should I ever have to claw at something. Useful little thing, wouldn't you agree? It's temporary, really just a stunner of sorts. But oh so handy. Oh, don't worry about your mother. The little wench should live if she behaves." She said, smiling gleefully and Percy felt his vision blacken, the heat licking at him a crawling under his skin.   
  
He flopped lifelessly into the rather small cage Gaea had rented him. He curled into a ball, feeling like a giant load of mistakes. He couldn't even keep a little boy safe. Nor his mother, or even himself. He was useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with battle scenes...luckily there aren't many more...MWHAHAHA


	10. Energy Absorber

Jason and Ash swam swiftly and silently, killing only when they had to so as to not attract attention to themselves. They where careful, quiet, as they had trained for. It didn't take them too long to get into the Palace, but longer than they would have liked. When they entered it was to a room that seemed to be all stone, unlike the normal glass towers of the Palace.  
  
They where on a lower level, and so while they hadn't fully expected it to be as lush and luxurious as the top layers were, they hadn't expect the rough stone walls.   
  
They weaved their way silently through the walls, carefully looking into the rooms, checking for prisoners and threats. 

They were almost out of the place before they came across a room that had an actual prisoner in it. Ash almost cursed at seeing Percy inside the cage. He swam forward while Jason kept his guard up for any signs of what had put Percy down here. He put a hand on the cage, only to rip it back violently. He stumbled back, away from it, as he cradled his burned hand to his chest, feeling as though the energy was being sucked out of him, a curse dying on his lips.  
  
"Tried that," Percy said weakly, and Jason and Ash both noticed burns along various places of his body. "the thing drains your energy, makes you feel like crap as well." He murmured, curling in on himself further.   
  
"Anything?" Jason asked quietly, eyes flickering to the silver-haired Mer-Person. He hadn't known him for long, but he knew he had a brain on him, at least. He seemed on of the smartest in their small army, along with Annabeth and Poseidon.  
  
"It...feeds off energy. I don't see Percy getting out unless someone else take his place," Ash muttered, hating himself for saying it.   
  
Jason drew a long breath, before releasing it slowly. "Squid shit." He said quietly, dropping his head. "What do I do?" He said, before raising his head. He wasn't going to take this like a wimp.   
  
Ash narrowed his eyes, but seemed to not want to argue. "I believe you'd need to unlatch it, and get Percy out. You may be able to avoid it but I'm not sure," He said slowly, eyes flickering to the hot metal. "I want to make sure you're aware that this could kill you?" He asked lowly. Their whole conversation had been in low voices, so Percy couldn't make out the words, if he was even trying in this state. He seemed far too worn to even attempt such a thing.   
  
Jason nodded shortly, clenching his jaw. Ash stepped back, and opened his arms for Percy. Jason wasted only a moment before plunging into the small ring of helplessness and hopelessness surrounded him, suffocated him, and he had trouble getting out until the lock under his fingers clicked. He grabbed Percy trying to be gentle, before chuckling him off to Ash, who caught him. 

Jason stumbled back, away from the possessed torture device, but it wanted revenge. As though it had a suction cup feature, he found himself propelled inside the cage, the door clanging shut behind him. He winced. It felt as though cold water was being dumped on him, and he was able to shoo the others away before he slumped to the ground, eyes drooping.   
  
Percy blinked wearily as he struggled to gain some sort of self-efficiency in his weak state. Ash shushed him and caught him, and Percy sighed, resigning himself to being carried until he got his strength back.   
  
"I'm sorry, Grace. Thank you." Percy murmured, slumping against Ash, who held his best friend securely. Ash hooked his arms underneath Percy, and he was taken out of the room. As he left the suffocating cage, he felt his energy slowly return to him.   
  
They swam several rooms away, stopping at the ramp that seemed to lead up into the higher levels of the Palace. Ash set Percy down, and Percy leaned his head against the cold stone.  
  
"How did you get trapped down there?" Ash asked, trying to get his mind off a dying Jason.  
  
"Gaea. I...was looking for her, and found my mother. But apparently Gaea was with my mother. She said something to her, and then she took me and put me in there." He whispered, eyes closing in horror that she could control his mothers actions.   
  
"Listen to me, Percy." Ash said, forcing Percy to open his eyes and look at him. "We're going to get your mother back." He said, his voice filled with such confidence Percy found himself offering a weak smile in return. "Now. Get up, get moving, and well kill this Blobfish." Ash said, heaving Percy off the ground.   
  
Percy stumbled for just a moment, before he regained his balance. He stood straight, leveled his sword, and nodded to Ash. With a feral grin, Ash took off, Percy not far behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
Rachel and Luke where on top of the Palace, trying in vain to find a weak spot in the glass. They were tense, constantly looking down into the throne room. The glass was see-through, and while unlikely that they'd be spotted, it was possible.   
  
"Castellan!" Rachel hissed, making the blonds head snap up.   
  
"What? Did you find a latch?" He whispered, looking around them to check for possible creatures.   
  
"I think so..." She whispered, fiddling with a little thing that Luke couldn't see clearly.   
  
"Well, did you or didn't you, Dare?" He growled, and Rachel glared at him.   
  
"Don't get your fins and scales in a twist! This looks like a latch," She whispered, and returned her eyes to the lock.   
  
Luke got closer, trying to see the thing she was fiddling with. Before he could get a good look, however, a noise caught his attention, causing his head to snap in another direction. He narrowed his eyes, and nudged Rachel.  
  
"Dare," He whispered, only for the girl to brush his hand off. "Dare!" He hissed, and she turned her head.  
  
"What?" She whispered, voice annoyed.   
  
"Does that look like on of those creatures?" He asked, his eyes never leaving a spot a little ways beyond them. Rachel's head snapped in his direction.   
  
The roof was littered with many little pillars and towers, offering protection from physical attacks and visual access. Behind one of these said pillars, there seemed to be a pair of blank, milky orbs.   
  
Rachel froze, her blue coral held tightly, her knuckles turning white.   
  
"Castellan, distract it, kill it, I don't care. Cover me while I get this lock." She whispered, and before Luke could do anything, she darted down, and the creature darted at him. He let out a startled shout, sword flailing and striking the creature in the chest, sword easily cutting off the rotten arm.   
  
The creature wasn't affected, and clawed at him with her good arm. He quickly cut that off as well, but then she darted forward, trying to bite him. He managed to cut her head off, and just in time, as in the dim glow of fish inside the Palace he could see what seemed to be Eels or something similar heading towards them.   
  
"Dare! Retreat!" Luke whispered, seeing a dull glow appear briefly around one form, lighting up the surrounding creatures. The flash of light allowed him to get a glimpse at what was quickly approaching, and if his panic-ridden mind quickly identified multiple sentient corpses, skin rotten and falling away, along with an Electric Eel and some Dragonfish.  
  
They were outnumbered heavily.   
  
"No! I almost got it."   
  
Luke made a choked noise. He shook his head, and in a move of cowardice, swam away rapidly.   
  
"CASTELLAN!" Rachel shouted at him, only moments before tortured screams filled the air. Luke closed his eyes tightly, trying in vain to block out the screams.   
  
If he had looked back, he would have seen Rachel writhing in pain, an Eel wrapped around her torso, filling her body with electricity as a Dragonfish and poisonous claws and teeth bit and tore at her body in various places, her tail taking the blunt of the damage.   
  
Blood tendrils floated into the air as Rachel Elizabeth Dare fell unconscious from the pain, and soon thereafter she died, her body mangled and eaten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm pissed at Luke.


	11. The Final Battle

Their vision was clouded with red before he even managed to get to the room, loud noises and cry's of pain outrage and fear greeting the pair.   
  
Percy and Ash shared a glance, both knowing it was unlikely either would make it out alive. The nodded in understanding to one another, then took off at high speeds, swords ready.   
  
What greeted them was a field of carnage. Dead bodies were strewn about, whether they be Goblin Sharks, Eels, Stargazers or the rotting corpses of all the casualties of the first battle, months ago. It made Percy and Ash sick, looking at the gaping wholes and torn flesh of Mer-Guppies and Mer-Maidens, Mer-Men and bits and pieces of all three. Mercy was not a word in Gaea's vocabulary, it seemed. (Official name: Northern Stargazer.)  
  
Percy's eyes flickered rapidly throughout the field, seeking out the warriors of their humble army.   
  
He saw Frank dead on the ground, The Silence eating his body, Annabeth not far behind, slashing diligently at a rapidly growing group of the sentient beings. He vaguely saw Ash speeding over to her, slashing and attempting to save her life, but it was a battle both were losing and Percy just hoped Ash wouldn't get himself killed instantly. He knew Ash wanted to kill as many as he could, but he couldn't do that if he got killed too quickly. Percy didn't want his friend to die at all, but he hoped he'd be able to survive to at least do what he wanted.   
  
He had no more time to seek out the rest, for a Sword Shark sped towards him, and Percy hardly had time to get out of the way before his tail was speared. As the thing sped past he quickly brought down his sword, cutting the things tail.   
  
The shark whimpered, howling as it sunk to the glass floor, and Percy sped off, slashing through all that he could. His eyes flickered around yet again for a brief moment, before a small group of Silence came at him. He spun in a rapid circle, using his meager control over the water to propel himself, cutting off their heads in quick succession.  
  
He slowly cut and slashed his way towards Gaea, who sat in her thrown looking like the world was at complete peace, not even bothered by the metallic taste in The Waters that completely crowded Percy's senses. He tasted it on his tongue and breathed it in, making him almost physically sick.   
  
He searched for a way to get to the back of her thrown to hopefully kill her by surprise, and while doing this saw a grey tail without a torso, littered with black scales. Annabeth's tail, if he remembered correctly. He sped past it, not looking to watch the feast, before he turned around and floated somewhat near it, looking to slash some creatures while they did just that.   
  
The small plan worked wonderfully, and the bodies of Fringeheads and Snaggletooths now littered the ground next to a half eaten torso-less tail. (Official name: Sarcastic Fringehead.)  
  
He shot past the tail, a small sense of satisfaction coming to him at the thought. He may have not been able to save Annabeth, but at least he had killed some things that had attempted to feed off her body. A feral smile slowly came to his lips as he killed and slashed, feeling a crazed sense of victory with everything he killed, and for a brief moment it scared him, until he saw Leo getting strangled by an Electric Eel. Then he decided he didn't have time to be scared. This was war.  
  
He creept up slowly on Gaea, working his way and trying to not be seen. His gaze focused on the throne as his father seemingly appeared out of nowhere, dropping down and attacking Gaea.   
  
He allowed his attention to focus of the pair, and that was his mistake as he felt claws tear at his back. He cried out in pain, dropping his sword by accident and whipped around, hands raised to shield himself from the sentient corpse. He breathed heavily, his vision clouding his pain as well as be blinked rapidly. She smiled viciously, and Percy thought it would be the end as his arms formed a cross, his eyes shutting close as she barreled at him, claws aiming for his heart.   
  
The pain didn't come, however, and Percy blinked and quickly gained his senses to see what had prevented him from dying. He almost shrieked in outrage at seeing his best friend Ash slowly floating to the ground, a Silence attached to him by her claws which were stuck in his torso. She was tugging at them, trying to free herself and Percy had just enough sense to dive, grab his sword, and cut her head off before he could break free. He tore her away from Ash and stared at the body, anguish flowing through him.   
  
He wanted to yell and shout, shriek and destroy. Kill. His vision turned red from more than the blood of his comrades and enemies. He went on a rage, killing the crowd of creatures which had killed Hazel just moments before without a thought, not sparing a glance to her eaten and mauled body as he killed all he could.   
  
Hardly anything was left when he set his sights on Gaea, who was still battling his father, back to him. A crazed, feral smile came to Percy's lips. Perfect.  
  
He didn't see Thalia rapidly killing The Silence. He didn't see Nico slashing through a small army of Snaggletooths and Fringeheads, a shark mixed in there oddly. He didn't notice the odd absence of Rachel. His gaze was focused on Gaea, the one who had caused all of this.   
  
He shot forward, straight at her. He didn't feel the pain, physical or mental. Didn't feel the sorrow. All he knew was anger. Blind, white rage. It consumed him and devoured him, and put a blanket over his other emotions, muffling them and shutting them out.  
  
His screech of rage wasn't normal as he attacked Gaea. His satisfaction to great to be healthy as he cut off her head, watching her body go limp as her head floated away, her hair getting stuck in her mouth, open from a shriek of pain.   
  
He didn't feel the hands pulling at him, dragging him away from the lifeless body. His vision, clouded with red blacked and dimmed, until he lost consciousness.   
  
When he awoke, he was seemingly alone. He shot into a sitting position, panic clouding him until a strong hand pushed him back down. relief flooded his system at seeing Nico standing above him, eyebrow raised.   
  
"Time to awaken. It's been a while." He said, voice somber.   
  
"How long was I unconscious?" Was the first question that tumbled out of Percy's mouth. He had many, of course, but it was come to the forefront of his mind at Nico's words.  
  
"A day or so. You went on a rage and passed out after killing the Big Bad Squid."   
  
Percy shook his head, ignoring that for the most part, instead focusing on his next questions. "Survivors?"  
  
"You. Me. Thalia. Your father, as well, but he stayed behind to fix up the place. Thalia is out searching. I stayed behind to watch over you." He spoke quietly.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A place not too far from Atlantis. The Palace was unsafe, so King Poseidon instructed us to take you somewhere that...was. This isn't the safest, but it's temporary until we get to the safest, and that may take some time." He said, voice almost...hesitant.   
  
"What's the safest place?" Percy asked, almost fearing the answer. He shifted, but pain shot through his system. He let out a strangled cry and Nico pushed him back down without a thought.   
  
"The Surface."  
  
The thought of pain left Percy's mind at the timidly spoken words.  
  
"How can that possibly be the safest place? It's unknown and we can't even breath up there. We don't fit in with the two-finned creatures up there." Percy said, eyes wide.   
  
"That's what Thalia is searching for. She's looking for Lady Hecate, the Mer-Maiden whom controls sorcery. She's hoping Lady Hecate will be able to grant us with the ability to breath and to look like the creatures up top." Nico said slowly, as though he was still warming up to the idea himself.   
  
Percy shook his head, his body going limp. This was insane. He sighed, and carefully rolled to his side, closing his eyes and falling back into the deep abyss of sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Luke walked into the giant stone room uneasily. Even after months of practicing the thing these... _humans_  called walking, he was still adjusting to the action. It was necessary, of course. He knew that when he had sought out Lady Hecate.   
  
The room was cold, his shoes making loud noises in the quiet room, the sounds bouncing off the marble floors, pillars and walls. He came before a gilded throne, and bowed accordingly. He was able to do this without stumbling, progress which he was happy about. The man on the throne gave a pleased, feral grin.   
  
"Castellan, your reports?" Came a deep, booming voice. Luke almost flinched, but instead kept his head low and spoke clearly. Something which was slightly difficult to do.  
  
"I've seen them. The survivors." He said shortly. It was a tough lesson, learning to keep his answers as straight forward and brief as possible.   
  
"Good. You are to lead them to me. Entice them with my offers. If they are the worriers you have described to me they shall be invaluable, like yourself." He said, his voice rumbling and shaking the room. Luke wanted to smile, but refrained himself from doing so. He would get to see dear Perseus again. He still had Poseidon's permission to court the prince. That would provide...entertainment.   
  
"Yes, Lord Kronos." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donesies! Didja like it? I already had this written and completed on Wattpad, so I uploaded these all at once.


End file.
